


ヒ(ー)ロ(ー)

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakugou only show up a little, Canon Hiroki, Drama, Gen, Moriuchi Brothers having quirk, OOC, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Quirky Hiro, Quirky Taka, Total OOC!Deku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Mimpinya adalah untuk menjadi seorang Pahlawan sesuai dengan nama yang ia emban.[MFS BnHA!au. Special fic for Moriuchi Hiroki's 25th birthday]





	ヒ(ー)ロ(ー)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My First Story adalah band beraliran alternative-rock yang terbentuk pada 2011 dengan label rekaman Intact Records. Boku no Hero Academia yang menjadi latar fanfiksi ini adalah manga yang karya Kouhei Horikoshi. Keduanya bukan milik penulis. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Warning: BnHA!au, semua tokoh selain dari BnHA memiliki quirk. Future BnHA setting. Hiroki-centric. Possibly OOC!Deku.
> 
> [Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk ulangtahun ke-25 Hiroki Moriuchi]
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Happy reading minna-san~!
> 
> ps: penyebutan quirk disini diganti dengan "kekuatan".

_i._

_Pahlawan_. (1)  
Nama yang ia emban itulah yang menyalakan api dalam dirinya.

Kanji namanya terdiri dari dua huruf, "Kan" yang berarti "kenyamanan"--sama seperti kedua kakaknya yang memiliki kanji itu di nama masing-masing--yang juga dapat dibaca sebagai "Hiro". Dan "Ki", bermakna "pohon".

Moriuchi Hiroki. Adalah nama yang orangtuanya berikan ketika terlahir ke dunia ini.

Dikala orang lain menanggap nama itu termasuk biasa saja, lain halnya dengan Hiroki.

" _Coba baca namaku jika tidak ada kanji Ki-nya! Jadinya, Hiro! Pahlawan!"_

Memang terdengar sebagai logika polos nan sederhana seorang bocah tiga tahun yang baru dapat membaca namanya sendiri, namun bagi sang empunya nama itu hal yang sungguh keren.

Hiro, Pahlawan.

Bara api dalam diri anak itu mulai menyala.

* * *

 

  
_ii._

Mimpinya sama dengan semua anak-anak di muka bumi ini. Menjadi seorang Pahlawan, melawan para penjahat dan menyelamatkan banyak orang.

Hiroki kecil sudah berambisi akan menjadi Pahlawan terhebat di seluruh dunia, seperti sang legenda hidup All Might. Alasannya?

_"Namaku berarti Pahlawan. Aku ingin menjadi Pahlawan yang dapat menolong semua orang, karena itu adalah tujuan dari memiliki nama ini!"_

Alasan yang dikeluarkannya jelaslah bukan sekadar ocehan omong kosong seorang anak berusia empat tahun.

Kakak tertuanya Takahiro mempunyai kekuatan super, mampu menghancurkan sesuatu dengan mudah. Tomohiro sang anak kedua mampu mengeluarkan suara ultrasonik, berkat kekuatan _ultrasound_ -nya.

Hiroki tak sabar menanti, seperti apakah kekuatan yang dimiliknya. Apakah kekuatan super seperti ayahnya dan Takahiro? Atau seperti Tomohiro dan sang ibu, suara ultra?

_Kala itu Hiroki bersama kedua kakaknya tengah bermain Pahlawan dan Penjahat, tipe permainan anak-anak yang standar namun amat digemari. Dengan Tomohiro yang kebagian peran penjahat, ia dan Takahiro lah yang menjadi pahlawannya._

_"Taka-nii!" panggil Hiroki pada kakak tertuanya yang melompat keatas rumah pohon mereka tanpa kesulitan. "Kira-kira nanti kekuatanku seperti apa, ya?"_

_Takahiro melongok dari atas rumah pohon, menunjukkan raut bingung. "Entahlah. Tapi," ia melempar dua lembar kain kearah Hiroki, "pasti kekuatanmu juga keren! Seperti aku!"_

_"Atau Hiroki nanti bisa berteriak sangat keras seperti okaa-san saat marah," Tomohiro menyambung dengan nada bercanda, membuat kedua saudaranya tertawa keras._

_"Kalau kekuatanku seperti Ground Zero, pasti kereen!" Mata Hiroki berbinar ketika menyebut nama idolanya--Ground Zero, pahlawan nomor dua yang mampu mengeluarkan ledakan. "Tapi, All Might tetap yang terkeren!"_

_All Might, sang simbol kedamaian yang abadi bahkan setelah kepergiannya yang sudah hampir seperempat abad. Semua orang pasti mengenalnya, sosok pahlawan sejati yang mengalahkan All For One, sang penjahat terkuat, di masa lampau._

_Takahiro melompat turun kelewat semangat, sampai tak sengaja membuat tanah yang ia pijaki berlubang. Ia hanya menyengir kaku pada ibunya yang mengintip dari lantai atas, sebelum menatap Hiroki._

_"Hiroki! Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan jadi Pahlawan yang paling hebat!" serunya. "Sehebat All Might! Tidak, tapi jauh lebih hebat!"_

_Bagai tersemangati oleh kata-kata sang kakak, Hiroki mengangguk tegas dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. "Ya! Kita pasti bisa!"_

_"Hei, aku tidak diajak?" protes Tomohiro, memanyunkan bibir cemberut. Kesal tak diajak._

_Takahiro terkekeh sambil merangkul pundak adiknya itu dan berujar, "Maaf deh, ya sudah. Ayo bergabung dengan aliansi pahlawan Moriuchi!"_

_"Kalau begitu, siapa penjahatnya dong?" tanya Hiroki bingung._

_"Ada di luar sana," Takahiro berkata lugas, menatap langit biru yang membentang luas. "Suatu saat, ayo kita bersama-sama menumpas kejahatan dan menyelamatkan semua orang!"_

_"Janji!"_

Janji diantara ketiga bersaudara itu teruslah ia pegang, bahkan ketika ketiganya sudah berjalan di jalur yang berbeda.

* * *

 

 

_iii._

Mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang Pahlawan, sesuai dengan namanya. Baginya, itulah alasan mengapa ia terlahir dengan mengemban nama itu.

Ia akan menjadi Pahlawan yang dapat menyelamatkan semua orang.

Dengan, atau tanpa kekuatan sekalipun.

* * *

  
_iv._

_"Kemungkinan Hiroki untuk memiliki kekuatan... kurang dari duapuluh persen?"_

_Mori Masako tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Berulang kali ia berharap, diagnosis sang dokter menunjukkan suatu kesalahan. Dengan khawatir ditatapnya sang putra bungsu yang nampak kebingungan dengan kertas dalam genggamannya._

_Dokter muda yang duduk di seberang meja mengangguk pelan, rautnya menunjukkan simpati pada sang bocah termuda Moriuchi. "Begini, Moriuchi-san... hasil dari pemeriksaan memang tidak menunjukkan adanya sendi pada jari kaki kelingking Hiroki-kun," jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan hasil rontgen pada keluarga di hadapannya. Jemari mengetuk meja, ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Namun, karena faktor genetika Hiroki-kun lah yang menyebabkan kemungkinan tersebut ada."_

_"Nee, okaa-san, apa maksudnya kekuatan duapuluh--tersen?" Hiroki bertanya polos, tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan sang ibu dengan dokter._

_Masako hanya tersenyum kecil pada putra empat tahunnya, sembari mengelus rambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya saja, kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, jika menunggu sebentar lagi sampai kekuatanmu muncul?"_

_Dahi Hiroki berkerut, memiringkan kepala tanda sedang berpikir. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kekuatanku, Pak Dokter?"_

_Dokter itu nampak terkejut, tak disangkanya anak itu akan langsung bertanya padanya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum tipis--senyum simpati, tak tega menjelaskan betul kenyataan yang dialami oleh anak empat tahun itu. "Tak ada masalah kok, Hiroki-kun. Hanya saja, kekuatanmu mungkin akan sedikit terlambat muncul."_

_Gumaman pelan dilontarkan Hiroki, wajahnya nampak menimbang-nimbang penjelasan sang dokter. Tak lama berselang ia mengangguk ringan, seolah membalik fakta._  
_"Oke, berarti aku hanya harus menunggu sampai ulang tahunku yang berikutnya! Benar 'kan, okaa-san?"_

* * *

  
_v._

Semua di taman kanak-kanak mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya. Ada yang dapat mengeluarkan api kecil, ada pula yang memiliki kekuatan mengangkat benda. Dar transformasi hingga mutan, perlahan para anak itu mulai melangkah maju menuju impian mereka.

Hiroki seolah tertinggal sendirian. Dirinya seorang saja yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda dari kekuatannya. Bahkan dua tahun ia menunggu, tak kunjung kekuatan miliknya muncul.

Di era masyarakat super ini, ia tak dapat menjadi bagian dari "super".

* * *

  
_vi._

  
_"Taka-nii, apa aku ini tidak punya kekuatan?"_

_Kedua mata Takahiro membelalak, nyaris menghancurkan meja saking terkagetnya. Jujur, ia tak menyangka sang adik termuda akan menanyakan topik itu padanya. Takahiro tahu soal diagnosis dokter pada kekuatan Hiroki, dan kedua orangtuanya meminta agar ia dan Tomohiro tak memberitahu pada Hiroki. Mereka tak ingin menghancurkan mimpi dari anak itu._

_"Er... bukannya tak memiliki kekuatan, kok," bantah Takahiro, memalingkan wajah karena tak sanggup menatap raut Hiroki. "Lebih tepatnya, terlambat muncul."_

_Hiroki menunduk dalam, jarinya memainkan anak rambutnya. Melihat ia terdiam seperti ini membuat Takahiro merasa bersalah, buru-buru ia memikirkan penjelasan simpel yang dapat dipahami adiknya, dan mungkin dapat menenangkan kegelisahnnya._

_"Tenang saja, Hiroki. Dulu kekuatan nii-san muncul ketika lima tahun, dan Tomohiro malah waktu berumur delapan tahun. Kamu pasti juga akan segera memiliki kekuatanmu."_

_"Delapan?" ulang Hiroki. "Tapi, sebentar lagi umurku sembilan tahun, Taka-nii."_

_Sang sulung Moriuchi kehilangan kata-katanya._

* * *

  
_vii._

  
Dulu di halaman belakang rumah, mereka pernah berjanji akan menjadi Pahlawan, bersama menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan-tangan jahat. Bertiga sebagai saudara sedarah yang akan mengukir sejarah baru.

Dulu ia ingat ketika bermain Pahlawan dan Penjahat, Tomohiro selalu protes jikalau mendapat peran penjahat. Dan Takahiro yang ketika kebagian peran penjahat akan meminta undian ulang. Dirinya selalu menjadi Pahlawan, entah itu sendiri atau salah seorang dari kedua kakaknya.  
Dulu ketika menonton televisi yang menayangkan para Pahlawan kota, mereka akan selalu mendebatkan siapa Pahlawan yang paling heba; Takahiro dengan Red Riot, Tomohiro mengidolakan Magma Ground, dan Hiroki selalu mendukung Ground Zero. Ketiganya tak akan pernah sepakat, ngotot Pahlawan idola mereka yang paling keren sampai ayah mereka pusing mendengarnya. Namun, jika menyebut satu nama Pahlawan, mereka akan sepemdapat. All Might.

_Dulu..._

_Sekarang semua itu hanyalah sebatas memori masa kanak-kanaknya._

_Dikala tiba saatnya untuk berpisah._

_Semua hancur, bersamaan dengan mimpinya._

* * *

 

 _viii_.

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu kenyataannya. Aku ini... tidak memiliki kekuatan, bukan? Ah, lebih tepatnya berkemungkinan kecil dapat memiliki kekuatan. Aku sudah berusia duabelas tahun, aku dapat memahami kondisiku, kok."

* * *

_ix._

Moriuchi Hiroki hanya berusia sebelastahun ketika perceraian antar ayah dan ibunya terjadi. Waktu itu, memang ia tak begitu memahami apa yang terjadi diantara kelima anggota keluarganya, sebanyak apa pun mereka menjelaskannya.

"Berpisah" adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Hiroki pahami.  
Seiring waktu, sang bocah perlahan mulai menyadari hal yang sebelumnya tersembunyi. Hiroki mulai dapat memahami situasi keluarganya sekarang. Ia menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Beban yang ia pikul di kedua pundaknya amatlah berat.

Satu, kenyataan bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi terikat dalam hubungan keluarga.

Dua, mimpi yang pendam semenjak kecil haruslah dikubur dalam-dalam.

* * *

_x._

Takahiro hampir lulus dari Akademi UA ketika perceraian kedua orangtuanya terjadi. Ia yang sebagai putra tertua jelaslah yang paling terpukul atas hal ini. Hiroki paham bagaimana rasanya jikalau menjadi anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara yang menghadapi perpisahan keluarga.

Yang Hiroki dengar terakhir kali, malam sebelum keluarga Moriuchi meninggalkam rumah tempat mereka dibesarkan, Takahiro kabur dari rumah tanpa menyisakan jejak sedikit pun, pula tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu sekalipun.

Dan setahun berselang, di suatu sore yang cerah, Hiroki mendapati salah satu berita yang menayangkan aksi debut seorang Pahlawan muda, salah seorang lulusan terbaik UA. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik, siapakah Pahlawan yang dimaksud sebagai _sidekick_ baru Kamui Woods.

Pemuda dengan tinggi tak seberapa, dengan lincah melompat kesana kemari menghindari serangan. Momentumnya tiba disaat Kamui Woods sang Pahlawan kayu menjerat sang penjahat dengan sulur pohonnya, sang Pahlawan muda menerjang maju. Mengayunkan tinju yang sangat keras hingga penjahat itu terhempas dari ketinggian, bahkan membentuk lubang besar di tempat ia jatuh terhantam.

" _Inilah debut sang Pahlawan muda! Seorang dengan kekuatan super yang mampu menghancurkan kejahatan, Taka!!"_

Sosok Moriuchi Takahiro yang tersenyum bangga di layar televisi selalu terbayang oleh Hiroki.

* * *

xi.

Perlahan, jarak diantara Hiroki dan "dia" mulai menjauh.

* * *

 

 _xii_.

Hiro, Pahlawan.

Demikianlah ia menafsirkan namanya sendiri. Dengan menghilangkan huruf "Ki" dari namanya, tinggal huruf "Kan" yang juga dapat dibaca sebagai "Hiro".

Semenjak belia ia sudah berambisi akan menjadi Pahlawan yang dapat menjadi simbol perdamaian, sama seperti sosok All Might. Namun, semua itu hanyalah sekadar angan-angan, karena satu keterbatasan. Tak memiliki kekuatan.

Hiroki adalah tipe orang yang realistik, ia tahu harus mengubur dalam mimpi masa kecilnya itu. Dan mulai memikirkan jalan lain yang terbaik untuknya. Entah itu memasuki jurusan Support untuk Pahlawan, baginya tidak buruk-buruk amat.

(Walau ia masih mengenggam setitik harapan kecil itu).

Namun, ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah padam dalam Hiroki.

Mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang Pahlawan bolehlah sudah nyaris tak ada, tetapi "Jiwa Pahlawan" masihlah berkobar dalam raganya.

"Karena namaku berarti Pahlawan, maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat menolong orang lain. Apa pun itu.

Karena menjadi Pahlawan tidak harus selalu melakukan yang luar biasa, bukan?"

* * *

_xiii_.

Menjadi Pahlawan tidaklah mudah. Hiroki yang termasuk _powerless_ memahami hal itu--karena persyaratan menjadi Pahlawan bukan sekadar memiliki kekuatan saja. Namun, kau harus mampu membuat orang-orang merasa terselamatkan dengan kehadiranmu.

Menjadi Pahlawan sungguhan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Hiroki. Maka dari itu, ia hanya dapat menjadi Pahlawan dalam hal sederhana.

Contohnya--

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menolongmu!"

Ia berseru demikian pada seekor anak kucing yang tak mampu turun dari ketinggian dahan pohon ia berada. Dengan hati-hati Hiroki memanjat pohon yang tingginya sekitar lima meter itu, dan berusaha menggapai anak kucing itu ketika sampai di titik teratas. Tangannya tak sampai, sehingga ia harus merayap ke dahan rapuh tempat kucing kecil itu mengeong takut. Hiroki tersenyum ketika akhirnya anak kucing itu sudah berada di dekapannya. Ia baru saja akan memanjat turun ketika--

_Krak!_

"Uwaaa!!!"

Dahan pohon itu tak mampu menahan bobot manusia yang berada diatasnya. Hiroki terjatuh seketika, sakit yang bukan main rasanya di punggung ditambah dengan dahan yang mendarat diatas kepalanya. Perih sih, tapi sakit itu seakan terobati dengan si anak kucing yang mengeong dan mengusap kepalanya di dada Hiroki, seolah berterimakasih padanya.

Melihat anak kucing itu tak tergores sedikit pun Hiroki sudah senang.

Itu salah satu contohnya. Atau ketika--

"Ayo, _baa-san_! Biar kubantu!"

Hiroki mengulas senyum cerah bak lampu neon, mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membantu seorang nenek mendorong sebuah gerobak penuh dengan rongsokan melewati jalan menanjak. Nenek yang ditolongnya tersenyum ramah, mengiyakan bantuan yang ditawarkan Hiroki. Peluh mengucur dari pelipis Hiroki ketika pelan-pelan ia mendorong gerobak dari belakang, melewati jalan menanjak yang cukup curam.

Ada satu perasaan hangat yang memenuhi diri sang pemuda ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, lalu sang nenek memberinya sebotol kecil susu sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Memang ia hanya dapat menjadi Pahlawan dalam hal yang terbilang sepele di era super ini, tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah terhapus dari dirinya.

* * *

_xiv._

Hiroki pernah mendengar pernyataan di salah satu siaran televisi, bahwa seorang calon Pahlawan unggul dapat terlihat semenjak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Dan kebanyakan merekalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang memasuki Akademi UA dari sekolah mereka. Di lain waktu, ada pula yang memaparkan beberapa contoh berkait dengan pernyataannya itu.

Pertama, mereka mengenali potensi dan batas dari kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Dua, mereka tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan dalam diri mereka.

Ketiga, mereka mampu mengembangkan kekuatan yang dimiliki.

Semua berkaitan dengan "kekuatan".

* * *

_xv._

Kebiasaan buruk yang Hiroki miliki adalah sering bertindak tanpa memikirkan apa resiko yang akan ia terima.

Karena kebiasaan yang sudah melekat dalam darahnya itulah, sekarang ia tanpa sadar menerjang masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang dilalap oleh si jago merah. Mencari-cari sosok anak kecil diantara kobaran yang luar biasa panasnya. Asap hitam mengepul tebal, membuat mata Hiroki perih dan ia terbatuk-batuk.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!_

.

_Dentum musik rock yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya dikalahkan oleh dengung sirine dari mobil pemadam yang melintas cepat. Hiroki mematikan iPod-nya dan memasukkan earphone-nya ke dalam saku, lalu dengan segera ia berlari mengikuti arah mobil pemadam itu melaju._

_Tempat kejadian penuh dengan kerumunan orang yang asyik menonton dan merekam. Sebuah apartemen kecil di sudut jalan terbakar dengan hebat, mengepulkan asap hitam yang lebat sampai-sampai mungkin dapat terlihat dari arah sekolahnya. Hiroki mencoba merangsek ke depan diantara desak orang-orang, sedapat mungkin ia ingin melihat dengan jelas._

_Sang Pahlawan Air, Horsea (Hiroki ingat sang Pahlawan adalah putra dari pasangan Pahlawan top di masa lampau, yakni Waterhorse), tengah sibuk memadamkan api dengan para petugas pemadam. Sementara salah seorang koleganya tengah memapah seorang wanita ke dalam ambulans yang sudah bersiaga. Samar-samar Hiroki mendengar wanita itu menjerit histeris, hendak turun dari ambulans dengan panik sehingga petugas medis harus menahannya._

_"--anakku! Anakku masih ada di dalam sana!"_

_Detik ia mendengar itu, ia sudah berlari dari arah kerumunan menuju pintu apartemen dan menerjang api yang membara._

.

Napasnya sesak, pandangan memburam. Hanya panas yang dapat ia rasakan dimana-mana. Kaki Hiroki seolah dipaku di tempatnya sekarang, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menoleh kesana kemari berharap menemukan sosok anak kecil. Sedari tadi otaknya sudah memberi perintah untuk berteriak, namun lidahnya kelu tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun.

_Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan disaat seperti ini--_

_Apa yang Taka-nii atau Tomo-nii disaat seperti ini?!_

_Apa yang akan otou-san lakukan?!_

_Apa yang akan ku--_

_Apa yang..._

_..._

_...akan dilakukan seorang Pahlawan?_

_Pahlawan..._

Mantap kakinya melangkah maju, perlahan namun pasti. Diantara panas yang beradiasi dan lambat laun semakin panas, Hiroki berusaha mengatur napasnya sembari terus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berteriak keras, "Apa ada yang mendengarku? Kalau dengar, tolong jawab aku!"

Suara isakan pelan terdengar dari ujung ruangan. Hiroki mendekati sumber suara perlahan, berhati-hati melompati ambang pintu yang nyaris ambruk. Manik hitamnya menangkap sesosok bocah lelaki yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang belum dilibas api, menangis memohon bantuan.

"Hei!" Hiroki dengan cepat menghampiri anak itu, kedua lengannya merangkul bahu mungil si anak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan padanya. Melepas ransel (Hiroki tak sadar ia menerjang masuk dengan masih memikul ranselnya), Hiroki lalu melepas _gakuran_ dan membasahinya dengan air dari botol minumnya. Lalu diserahkannya kain basah itu pada si anak yang nampak kebingungan.

"Pakai ini untuk menutupi tubuhm supaya tidak terkena api!" instruksi Hiroki, berjongkok di hadapan anak itu. Kemudian ia mendekap erat si bocah, memintanya agar berpegang erat. Memastikan semua sudah aman, Hiroki bersiap akan berlari keluar ketika anak itu berbisik pelan,

"... _onii-chan_ , aku takut."

Hiroki menepuk lembut puncak kepala anak itu, dan mengulas sebuah senyum yang diharapkan dapat menenangkan. "Tenang saja! Hiro (2) ada disini, memastikan agar kau aman!" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin. Ia menghela napas lega ketika anak itu mengangguk pelan dan memeluknya erat.

"Siap? Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Hiroki memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin dan melompat melewati lantai yang terbakar. Berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan yang tadi ia lewati, Hiroki berbelok ke kiri dengan cepat dan menuruni tangga. Tiba di ujung anak tangga, ia berhenti. Bingung jalan mana yang harus ia lewati. Kanan kiri penuh dengan lidah api raksasa, terlampau kacau pikiran Hiroki sampai tak menyadari suara patahan kayu yang menggema.

"Hiro-nii, awas!" jerit anak itu, menunjuk langit-langit yang akan runtuh.

Terlambat. Refleks Hiroki terlalu lambat jika dibanding dengan kecepatan jatuh kuda-kuda kayu yang dibakar api. Hiroki mendekap anak itu, membungkuk agar anak itu tak terkena serpihan barang seinci pun. Sebagai gantinya, punggungnya lah yang menerima semua panas dan sakit dari kayu yang berjatuhan.

_Seorang Pahlawan tak boleh menunjukkan rasa takutnya yang terbesar sekalipun._

Suara hatinya itulah yang membuat Hiroki mati-matian tak meringis, yang jika ia lakukan yang ada akan membuat anak dalam dekapannya ketakutan. Dirasakannya bahu kemejanya sedikit koyak dan panas, pasti terkena reruntuhan.

"Hiro-nii, tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu ketakutan.

Hiroki mati-matian mengulas sebuah senyuman lagi, ia mengangguk perlahan di tengah sakit yang mendera. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit tergores, tidak sakit sama sekali," tukasnya.

Tidak. Dibalik fitur tegapnya yang melindungi si anak laki-laki, separuh punggungnya sudah terkena luka bakar dan gores yang bukan main sakitnya. Namun, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bertahan melawan api yang berkobar hebat.

Jiwa Pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dapat ia capai.

* * *

_xvi_.

Samar-samar ia melihat siluet hijau tak jauh darinya, lalu pancaran silau dari lampu. Bebau khas medis menggelitik hidungnya, serta gaung sirine yang menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadar. Perlahan Hiroki membuka mata dan berupaya memfokuskan pandangannya. Sepasang lengan kekar menahan bahunya untuk bangun dari tempatnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Lukamu cukup parah, tapi kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Jadi jangan khawatir, ya." Sebuah suara yang rasanya pernah Hiroki dengar entah dimana berucap demikian.

Hiroki mengucek mata, sebisa mungkin mengusir silau yang menghalau. Omong-omong ia baru sadar ada masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya. Manik hitam berserobok dengan hijau zamrud yang meneduhkan. Hiroki berusaha mengingat wajah dengan jerawat yang menghiasi kedua pipi yang menunjukkan raut cemas, rambut hijau acak-acakan yang mencuat ke segala arah. Kostum serba hijau.

Deku, sang Pahlawan nomor sembilan.

"Deku-san...?" lirih Hiroki.

Pahlawan itu mengangguk, dan menyunggingkan senyum padanya. "Kau luar biasa. Berkatmu, anak itu selamat tanpa ada cedera sedikit pun. Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil membungkuk, "maafkan aku yang terlambat datang. Kalau saja aku tiba lebih awal, kau tak perlu terluka sampai sebegininya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Deku-san!" sanggah Hiroki, gelagapan karena bertatap muka langsung dengan salah seorang Pahlawan top di Jepang. "Anda tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri! Ini juga murni kebodohanku yang asal menerjang masuk!" _Padahal tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali, tapi sok ingin jadi Pahlawan. Konyol sekali._

Deku menggaruk pipinya dengan jari yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Canggung. "Entah kenapa, mendengar pengakuanmu membuatku jadi teringat masa lalu," desahnya.

"Masa lalu?"

"Ya, dulu saat seusiamu aku juga pernah melakukan hal demikian. Asal menerjang tanpa pikir panjang demi menolong orang lain," tutur Deku, matanya memancarkan nostalgia dalam. "Waktu itu aku menolong Kacchan--maksudku Ground Zero dari seorang Penjahat."

"Benarkah?! Anda menolong Ground Zero?!" seru Hiroki tak percaya, bahkan ia sampai terbangun dari tidurnya saking terkejutnya. Baru ia meringis sakit ketika lewat lima detik.

Deku terkekeh pelan, memintanya agar kembali berbaring. "Begitulah. Yah, walau ujung-ujungnya kami juga yang harus diselamatkan All Might," sambungnya. Entah mengapa nada suaranya menggambarkan kerinduan yang dalam. Ia menepuk tangannya setelah terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap dalam Hiroki.

"Deku-san--"

Suara pintu ambulans yang dibuka dari luar memutus ucapan Hiroki. Ranjang tempat ia berbaring perlahan diturunkan, Deku pun menyusul turun. Benar perkataannya, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah sakit kota. Hiroki baru saja hendak dibawa ke dalam UGD ketika tetiba suara teriakan seseorang yang ia kagumi terdengar dari jauh.

"Oi! Deku!"

Ground Zero, Pahlawan yang terkenal dengan kekuatan eksplosifnya. Idola Hiroki. Hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Mengenakan kostum bertugasnya, ia menghampiri Deku dengan ekspresi siap meledak. Yah, Hiroki tahu cerita persaingan antar Ground Zero dan Deku, yang juga katanya rekan seangkatan di UA. Dan ia jelas tahu sifat dari sang Pahlawan nomor lima itu--impulsif dan keras.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Maaf Kaccha--"

Manik merah delima yang memelototinya membuat Deku bungkam.

"Ada serangan dari Aliansi Penjahat di Minato. Ayo pergi!"

Ground Zero berucap demikian sebelum melesat pergi. Deku membenahi kostumnya sedikit, bersiap akan pergi. Namun sebelum berbalik menyusul rekannya, ia menghampiri dahulu Hiroki yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi," katanya dengan senyuman dan membungkuk. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Deku-san!"

Sang Pahlawan yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang tak jadi melompat pergi. Ia menoleh pada Hiroki yang mendudukkan diri diatas ranjangnya, menatap dalam.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Hiroki bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu," sahut Deku, "tapi, aku berharap demikian... Sampai jumpa!"

Dan sang Pahlawan pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghilang dibalik deretan gedung metropolis.

* * *

_xvii_.

Dokter memintanya untuk langsung pulang, namun Hiroki dan kekeraskepalaannya tak mungkin menuruti perkataannya. Dengan nekat, Hiroki berjalan menuju daerah Minato, tempat yang disebut oleh Ground Zero tadi di rumah sakit. Toh lukanya sudah sembuh berkat kekuatan rekoveri sang dokter. Seragamnya yang hancur karena terbakar sudah diganti dengan kaos cadangan yang selalu ia bawa di ranselnya (yang entah bagaimana bisa utuh di lokasi kebakaran itu).

Dan benar saja, di daerah pertokoan yang setengahnya hancur penuh dengan bekas-bekas pertempuran. Hiroki curi-curi dengar, katanya ada salah seorang anggota dari Aliansi Penjahat Internasional yang melakukan penyerangan. Beberapa Pahlawan pro--termasuk Deku dan Ground Zero, turun ke lapangan untuk menangkap sang penjahat, tapi sayangnya ia berhasil kabur.

Hiroki berusaha mencari sosok Deku diantara kerumunan yang padat itu, namun upayanya gagal karena ia sudah didepak segerombolan wartawan barbar yang haus berita. Ia dengan berat menjauh, kecewa karena tak dapat menemukan sang Pahlawan.

Hari sudah akan berakhir ketika Hiroki tiba di taman pinggir Pantai Takoba yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya melangkah kemari. Ia duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap langsung kearah laut, dimana matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam. Kebiasaannya untuk selalu menghabiskan senja di taman semenjak pindah ke kota ini.

Hiroki terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga tak sadar seseorang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Barulah ia tersentak ketika sosok itu menepuk pundaknya hangat, segera menoleh untuk mendapati wajahnya. Kedua mata Hiroki membelalak ketika menemukan wajah orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Deku-san?!"

"Hei, tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini," sapa sang Pahlawan ramah. Ia sudah tak lagi mengenakan kostum bertugasnya, melainkan kaos biru polos dan celana jins semata kaki. Penampilannya nampak normal jika dibandingkan ketika bertugas.

"Se-sedang apa Anda disini?" sahut Hiroki, masih tak mempercayai sosok sang Pahlawan duduk di sampingnya.

Deku mengangkat bahu ringan. "Yah, aku memang sering kesini, kok. Pantai ini menyimpan banyak memori." Manik zamrud menelusur sepanjang bibir pantai yang luas. "Mau berjalan di sepanjang pantai?" ajaknya.

"Eh?"

"Ayo." Deku beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah pantai--seolah mengundang Hiroki untuk bergabung dengannya. "Oh iya!" Ia tersentak, berbalik pada Hiroki yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Hiroki nampak ragu sesaat, sebelum menjawab pelan, "Moriuchi Hiroki."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, sekadar info--nama asliku Midoriya Izuku. Tapi, kalau kau lebih nyaman memanggilku Deku, silahkan saja."

"Hai'," Hiroki menyahut pelan, melangkahkan kaki ragu mengikuti jejak Midoriya.

Keduanya menyusuri bibir pantai ditemani desir ombak dan suara berisik camar, nyaris tak bertukar sepatah kata apa pun. Hiroki dengan ragu menatap punggung tegap Midoriya yang cukup jauh darinya, dan entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia pun memantapkan dirinya, dan memanggil sang Pahlawan.

"De--Midoriya-san, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Langkah Midoriya terhenti, ia pun berbalik menghadap si pemuda empatbelas tahun. Zamrud bertemu dengan kelam yang menyorotkan setitik tekad yang kuat. Tatapan yang membuat Midoriya merasakan refleksi dari dirinya yang lampau, sebelum dapat menjadi Pahlawan seperti sekarang.

"Aku memiliki satu mimpi yang selalu ingin kucapai sejak kecil. Anda pasti tahu; menjadi seorang Pahlawan. Itu memang mimpi sejuta orang di dunia ini, bukan?" Hiroki memulai perkataannya tanpa ragu. "Tapi, aku ini memiliki keterbatasan. Powerless, lebih tepatnya kemungkinanku untuk memiliki kekuatan dibawah duapuluh persen. Aku tahu fakta itu, dan aku tahu mustahil untuk mengejar mimpi itu. Aku paham kondisiku.

"Tapi, walau begitu aku ingin sekali menjadi Pahlawan yang dapat menolong semua orang. Maka dari itu aku seringkali menolong orang-orang dalam hal sepele, yang mungkin tak bernilai di mata Pahlawan sungguhan. Menolong seekor anak kucing yang terjebak diatas pohon, atau menolong seorang nenek mendorong gerobak melintasi tanjakan. Dalam hatiku, aku yakin, menjadi Pahlawan tidak melulu melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Tapi, tiap kali melihat sosok "dia" yang betul-betul Pahlawan, aku merasa... aku ini tidak berguna. Yang kurasakan adalah betapa jauhnya jarak diantara kami..."

"Hiroki." Midoriya memanggil pelan pemuda itu--yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia menghela napas, perlahan mendekati Hiroki dan menepuk pundaknya. "Aku paham perasaanmu itu. Perasaan ketika kau merasa tidak berguna dan betapa jauhnya jarak diantara kau dan seseorang yang ingin kau raih. Tapi--" Ia membuat Hiroki menatap matanya, dan meminta agar sang pemuda menatap kearah laut sana.

"Selama kau memiliki tekad yang membara dalam hatimu, batas itu bisa kau tembus," katanya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia memandang horison yang terbentang luas dibalik laut. "Benar katamu. Menjadi seorang Pahlawan tidaklah harus melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Tapi hari ini, kau sudah melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Pahlawan sejati."

"Apa itu?" Hiroki bertanya pelan.

Midoriya terkekeh, menepuk punggung Hiroki. "Yang tadi siang itu, loh. Kau sudah menyelamatkan orang lain, tanpa memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri. Itulah yang dilakukan seorang Pahlawan sejati, Hiroki," jelasnya. "Dulu, seseorang pernah berkata demikian padaku, "Para Pahlawan sejati memiliki satu kecenderungan yang sama, yakni kecenderungan untuk bertindak dahulu demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain tanpa memikirkan nyawanya sendiri", begitulah.

"Kau pun sama, bukan?"

Entah apa yang memenuhi diri Hiroki begitu mendengar kata-kata Midoriya, napasnya seolah tercekat di detik itu. Tangan kirinya mengenggam dadanya, yang dimana gemuruh entah apa memenuhi rusuknya. Putaran memori memenuhi dirinya dalam waktu yang singkat itu.

Ketika ia menafsirkan arti namanya. Ambisi untuk menjadi Pahlawan. Janji ia dan kedua saudaranya di halaman belakang rumah. Dianosis dokter. Perpisahan keluarga. Fakta yang ia sadari. Sosok Taka di layar televisi. Ketika ia mulai merasakan jarak diantara keduanya. Bagaimana ia menolong seekor anak kucing dan seorang nenek. Ketika ia tanpa pikir panjang menerjang kobaran api yang hebat ketika mendengar masih ada seorang anak di dalamnya.

_Pahlawan sejati..._

_Kau pun sama, bukan?_

"Iya!"

Midoriya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan penuh tekad Hiroki. Mendongak keatas langit yang berhiaskan gradasi lembayung, dimana bintang pertama sudah mulai memancarkan kerlipnya, ia membatin, _All Might, apakah yang sudah kulakukan ini benar? Kuharap iya._

"Ne, Hiroki. Satu lagi yang perlu kautahu, kau itu tidaklah sepenuhnya tak berkekuatan," tambahnya.

Hiroki mengerjap bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Midoriya terkekeh untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau tak menyadarinya? Ketika kebakaran itu..."

.

_Hiroki terus berlari menghindari kobaran api, hingga ia tersudut dengan si anak lelaki dalam dekapannya. Tak mungkin ia dapat menembus api yang sebegitu besarnya, nekat pun berakhir ia akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dan nyawa si anak._

_Otak Hiroki dengan panik memikirkan jalur keluar yang paling aman. Satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah dengan melompat melalui jendela di dekatnya. Tapi, jalur yang paling dekatnya juga dikepung oleh bara api._

Gawat _! batin Hiroki. Refleks ia menghindar ketika sebuah balok kayu jatuh kearahnya. Anak dalam dekapannya memang tak meronta, tapi Hiroki yakin anak itu juga pasti ketakutan. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini._

_Samar-samar hidungnya menangkap bau gas yang tajam, dari arah lorong yang nyaris hangus di belakangnya. Ledakan tabung gas. Dalam radius kurang dari tiga meter. Akan terjadi. Tak mungkin ia dapat selamat jika sebegitu dekatnya._

_Dan detik berikutnya, yang dapat Hiroki dengar satu-satunya adalah suara dentum yang amatlah keras sampai memekakkan telinga. Spontan ia mendekap erat si anak, sementara punggungnya menghadap belakang--siap menerima ledakan keras. Sedetik. Dua detik. Empat. Delapan. Sepuluh._

_Ia tidak merasakan adanya panas yang membakar sekujur tubuhnya._

_Detik berikutnya, Hiroki merasakan tubuhnya yang terhempas keluar jendela. Yang ia rasakan adalah seseorang menangkapnya sebelum dunia menggelap._  
.

"Jadi... aku dan anak itu selamat dari ledakan... karena kekuatanku?"

Hiroki terbata-bata mengucapkan apa yang ia tangkap dari penuturan Midoriya, yang memberinya anggukan sebagai klarifikasi.

"Benar. Waktu itu, sebelum ledakan terjadi, aku sudah memecahkan jendela itu, tapi karena ledakan aku harus mundur sebentar," jelas Midoriya, mengusap dagunya mencoba mengingat detail kejadian, "sewaktu aku memanjat kembali, sepintas aku melihat ada semacam aura energ disekitarmu. Kurasa, kau tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi diri. Dan, karena kau baru terhempas ketika ledakan sudah reda, kurasa itu karena kekuatanmu yang tak bisa kau kontrol."

"Jadi... aku, memiliki kekuatan? Dan kekuatan itulah yang menyelamatkan orang lain?" ulang Hiroki tak percaya.

Midoriya mengangguk.

_Sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin terdengar mustahil bahkan dalam kisah fiksi, telah terjadi._

_Kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan orang lain telah bangkit._

* * *

 

_xviii._

Hiro, Pahlawan.

Begitulah ia mengartikan namanya sendiri.

Itulah yang menyalakan bara dalam dirinya untuk menjadi seorang Pahlawan sejati.

Dan sekarang, ia pun memulai kisahnya untuk menjadi Pahlawan sejati, sesuai dengan nama yang ia emban.

Moriuchi Hiroki, sang Pahlawan.

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1): Pahlawan. Oke, memang saya sengaja mengganti penyebutan Hero menjadi Pahlawan--mungkin biar terasa Indonesia mungkin? XD
> 
> 2): Hiro, Pahlawan. Pengucapan kata Pahlawan (Hero), di Jepang itu "Hiiroo" (ヒーロー), dan kebetulan karakter utamanya punya nama yang bisa dibaca sebagai "Pahlawan"(?)
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Sebenarnya Fraux pengen bikin FF yang berdasarkan situasi canon Hiroki (alias masa kecilnya). Tapi, Fraux yang sadar diri ini hanyalah sebatas fans (dan bucinnya juga XD) nggak mungkin bisa buat FF kayak gitu, toh daku bukan siapa-siapa Hiroki (walau ngarep sih berjodoh ama dia //digeplak). Jadinya, yang terlintas di pikiran adalah membuat sebuah FF AU yang ada sedikit hubungan dengan canon Hiroki.
> 
> ps: bagi kalian yg baca ini karena ada BnHA, mungkin ga ngerti dari apa yg saya maksudkan soal "fik ini berhubungan dengan kisah nyata Hiroki". Tapi bagi Storyteller (fans My First Story) yg bener-bener fans dan bukan fans abal-abal, pasti ngerti dari apa yg saya maksudkan ^^
> 
> MAAF BANGET ITU TELAT KADONYA,KI :" tapi gapapa, yang penting kelar wkwkwk. Aniwey, silahkan Kudos dan Komennya jika berkenan ^^ /ngemismode on
> 
> And lastly...
> 
> HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY, HIROKI MORIUCHI!! UwU 
> 
> Fanfik ini kutulis sebagai bentuk kecintaanku pada Hiroki. Aku tahu ini ga mungkin nyampe ke orangnya langsung, tapi...
> 
> Thank you for always being my "Hero".  
> You are a true Hero for me, Hiro.
> 
> Fraux


End file.
